


yuletide romance

by drvco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Gen, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, POV Second Person, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), yule ball proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvco/pseuds/drvco
Summary: you decide to ask draco to the ball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	yuletide romance

you had a crush on draco malfoy... a huge crush on draco malfoy. you weren't friends, but you weren't enemies. just accquaintences, a few interactions here and there, an introduction at the start of your years at hogwarts. you had no idea what draco felt about you besides someone to have a friendly interaction with once in a while. but with the yule ball coming up, there's only one person you wanted to go with... it was so close to the time of the yule ball, and like harry and ron, you had no one, because you thought it'd be idiotic to ask malfoy. however, you didn't settle for anyone who asked you. so, that morning you had quickly decided you'd ask draco... now is that time.

you cautiously wiggled your way through draco's pack of friends, "ah, excuse me, 'scuse me, pardon me," you whispered while making your way to malfoy. you poked his shoulder, "um, draco..."

"ah, L/N!" he gave you a warm smile, his eyes reflecting it too, "what's up?"

"well," you fidgeted with your fingers while you stared down at the ground, a slight blush on your face, while you all but whispered your question, "i was wondering..." you mumbled, "would you like to go to the..." your tone got quieter.

"spit it out," he teased you and gave a smirk.

you took a deep breath and stood up tall, "would you like to go to the ball with me?" you almost shouted in fear and sudden confidence.

the rest of the slytherins surrounding draco bursted out laughing, and draco did too eventually, after the silence and smirking, "oh please!" he laughed, "with you?" you were frozen in fear, you were embarassed and hurt. he stared at you and you were about to run off in tears until he grabbed your hand in his and pressed a kiss to your knuckles, "well of course, darling. i can call you that right? you're my date after all." pansy gasped a bit and looked pretty angry, but didn't say anything. she must've thought she'd look stupid if she stood up against the blond, maybe she didn't have the nerve.

you were in shock, but draco just gave you a soft smile. you didn't expect this. he finally spoke, "i thought you'd never ask." you thought it'd be really awkward, like you'd seen with all the other yule ball proposals. however this was in character for the blond boy, really snarky, then grand and impressive, a royal experience, but really embarassing too. it was just like draco, however you were still taken aback by the display. you hastily wiped away the tears that had gathered but not yet spilled from your eyes, as draco spoked in a sickeningly sweet away, almost teasingly, "oh, dont cry! please, Y/N it was only a joke," he said with a smile you could hear in his voice. "here," he gently grabbed your hand, "come with me." He pulled you toward a secluded area of the courtyard.

you stood there, twiddling your fingers and looking at the ground, blushing profusely from the prior embarassment, as draco just smiled and looked down at the top of your head, before speaking, "you know i was waiting for you to ask me, Y/N."

you glanced up at him, trying to hold back a nervous yet happy smile, "you were?"

"well of course. i would've asked you, but, truth be told i was scared. we were only accquaintences, you know. and pansy had asked me, but i was only contemplating it... i kept changing the subject whenever she asked about my answer," he sounded nervous now. "i was only so... uh, cocky and confident earlier because my friends were around. now that we're alone i'm a bit anxious, to be honest..."

"well," you swallowed nervously, then spoke, "i'm really flattered, truly... you made me so happy," you swallowed a fat lump, the tears audible in your voice, and you rapidly blinked away tears, before looking into his eyes and showing the biggest smile to him. he really did make you so happy, but your nerves were on edge, so the happy tears were poking through your tear ducts to threaten to spill out of your eyes. 

he looked concerned. "oh i do hope those are happy tears, Y/N! please don't cry." he moved his hand to swipe at a quickly falling tear and you blushed even redder under the lingering hand. draco gave you a kind smile.

"i didn't expect you to be nice to me." the words were harsh, but everyone knew he was everything but kind to the general school populace. 

he sighed, "yeah i understand that... i'm not the nicest to everyone, but i have a soft spot for you..." he broke eye contact and began flickering his eyes to random things around the courtyard, he seemed even more nervous now, and you wondered what he was about to say. "in classes, i watch you," he stopped abruptly then said rapidly, "that sounds so creepy, i'm sorry! let me rephrase, i glance at you in class, and i just watch you have fun. your laugh makes me blush, almost. i admire it. it's..." he paused, "really adorable. **you're** really adorable."

he was blushing now, and you just watched him with stars in your eyes, you could cry right now. you never expected this from him. not in the slightest. after a while of watching him kick the dirt under his feet nervously, you broke the silence, "i never thought you could be so romantic, malfoy." you were smirking now and you both chuckled.

he looked into your eyes now, "well as you can tell, i haven't had much practice... pansy flirts with me, but i don't show true affection... i really just wanted to show **you** my affections... i'm good at keeping secrets, aren't i?" he boasted, laughing lightly, "i'm a good man for you, Y/N, you can trust me." he was smirking, back to his confident self again, and it made you smile.

"yeah, i can tell, i really can..." you were flushed red while looking into his eyes, and his cheeks were lightly dusted with a red color too, but you were both happy. "so, um... see you at the ball then?"

"of course, of course... i'm excited to see how amazing you'll look..." he smiled a bit awkwardly at you.

"me too... to see you, i mean..." you gave a shy smile, "anyway... thank you, i'll see you around?"

"of course."

you quickly turned and dashed away before you heard him call, "oh, Y/N!"

you turned your shoulder and asked, "yes?"

"um..." he faltered, "come hang out with me?"

you smiled joyfully and nodded before jogging over to draco. he took your hand quickly and lead you over to his posse. "boys," pansy scowled and he added playfully, "and pansy. this is Y/N. they're certified cool, by your's truly." he smiled confidently at them, then back at you. you were so happy with the outcome of your impulsivity.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna add another chapter but i'm not sure !! stay tuned


End file.
